My Words Is The Strength To Save You
by XFallenLoveX
Summary: This is a SasukeXOC story,character from Naruto. A fanfiction. A girl whose been to the academy but people wonder why she never gets in full physical contact with others,including her brother. Will Sasuke be concern?


***Reasons for You to Live***

~Story Begins~

"Come on Ryuu-kun!" I said as I pulled my brother's hand and drag him to the academy, happily.

"Misa-chan! You're pulling too hard," Ryuu struggled, trying to keep up his running and falling behind me.

Hi everyone! My name is Manami Misaki(last first). I am 12 years old, ready to graduate the ninja academy today. As you all know, this is my brother Ryuu. He seems more mature than he looks, but who wouldn't be excited of becoming a ninja today? Well I am!

My brother Ryuu is over protected by me of not letting any boys to touch me, not a finger. But that's him...He's the only family I got and he is responsible of taking care of me. Ryuu promised mom to watch over me when she's gone, but she never knew her death will await her by the time when I was 10. But I still got my brother at my side.

Ryuu and I walked into the classroom as I held a smile on my face. Feeling a couple of stares at us, many people turned their attention to us. Knowing a few boys kept their sparkling eyes at me. I did a polite wave at them and smiled warmly.

"What are you doing Misa-chan?" my brother asked, arching his eyebrows at the group of boys and me.

My hand lowered as my head turned to him. "Oh...Is that wrong?"

Sometimes I don't get being polite could be a problem for everybody, especially the boys at school. I always greet everybody when the two of us arrived in the morning, but it's always the same routine when Ryuu has to stop me in the middle of it.

We've walked down the aisle to our two empty seats at the fourth row, above from everyone. I've always wanted to suggest in the first row, but Ryuu likes to sit at the very back because it's easier to get out of the classroom safely. The two of us waited for the school bell to ring, watching people around us socialize while other students enter the loud room.

"Why do you give such great kindness to boys? You know they would try to get close to you," asked Ryuu as he looked concern of my behavior to them.

Nodding at the fact, I replied back."Same goes for you, too, Ryuu-kun. Even though, you would be there to keep them away from me and I'll do the same for you. You can't get in touch with them either."

"Well, I wonder what they would do once they find out of what we truly are," he wondered, staring down to his lap and let thoughts in his head take over.

I do wonder, also. But I don't think it's ever going to happen to us. The whole class heard the bell rings and they all got into their seats, spotting our instructor walking out from another room at the front.

"Good morning students! Today, you will be honorary ninja. You'll be doing Shadow Clones, at least 3 or more. And once you pass, you will receive a ninja gear headband," Iruka announced, while holding an extra metal ninja headband.

The excitement grew in my chest, just by taking one glance at the very clean gear. Also, a bit hint of nervousness if I might screw up. Even I've been working hard to know everything that I need to know. I hope I will pass today.

Slamming my head down on my desk, I scratched my head and thought to myself. 'God! I spent all night practicing! I'm not sure if I have enough energy to make at least 4!'

"Hey, Misa-chan...,"said Ryuu as he interrupted my thoughts, "do you think we would still be together once we are picked in our teams?"

Looking straight at him but still keeping my head down, there's not a slight of chance that we could be apart. "Of course we will be together. I don't think Iruka-sensei would separate us on purpose or maybe permanently."

Ryuu nodded, agreeing about the idea and waited for our names to be called by the next room.

~10 minutes later~

"Manami Misaki!"

"Oh yeah that's right...Our names will me in alphabetical order. You're before me… I think it's in order," said Ryuu.

I stood up from my seat and looked down at Ryuu, "Well, see you at the other side."

I've walked down the series of stairs, keeping myself to calm down or maybe nervous from being a ninja at last. Feeling a couple of eyes stare at the back of my head, hearing a few comments from people to wish me luck. But then I just stopped for a moment and turned my head back to see the school's heartthrob, known as Uchiha Sasuke. Especially feeling his cold stare, I smiled at him kindly and waved. When my hand did that kind of action, I also heard some complaints about my regular behavior towards the best student in the academy.

He turned his head quickly before I give such a happy face. My cheeks huffed as a confuse expression was placed on my face. Is there something on my face? Or my smile looked kind of goofy, or maybe even scary?

My thoughts are been interrupted by a voice that called my name twice. I forgot... I kept Iruka-sensei waiting for me in the room. So I quickly rushed down the steps, keeping all of the things about Sasuke out of my mind and FOCUS on my graduation.

There they are, Iruka and Mizuki sitting in their chairs with a table full of brand new headbands in front of them. It amazes me of how many blue bands are all in one table. My deep blue eyes began to sparkle at the sight of one showing my vague reflection. The ponytailed teacher smiles at my sudden reaction of the view.

"I see that you have a strong interest over these silly things, don't you Misaki?" he chuckled.  
My eyes lay back on him again with a shocking stare. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot that you're still here! You think that I look like an idiot, drooling over the headbands like that! I must've looked very idiotic, am I?"

Scratching my head shyly and laughing nervously at the thought of myself looking so mindless at little things, I guess I am some kind of weirdo. Like I mean really, I do have this sort of habit that I mostly do every day. To me...it's very embarrassing of me to claim a trait, a sudden reaction to everyone and everything around me.

Iruka did a sweat dropped and did an uncomfortable smile, "Not at all...Are you ready to begin?"

I nodded as I did my usual hand sign. The Chakra flows around me while I focused onto my strength. Then a cloud of smoke appeared around the room within a second. When it cleared, they're five of me in a straight line for the two Chuunins to count them correctly.

"So how's that? I know it's not much but I can still makes some more to get a higher grade, "I suggested, letting my eyes fall back on the hardware floor again while rubbing the back of my head.

He shook his head."No, no...That is a passing score still. Well, if you made clones under 5 then it will be an average score or a failing grade. So it's best if you keep that score."

While he explained, Mizuki tossed me a cold metal at my hands as I fumbled it to catch it. Once I took a glimpse at my very own circlet, I felt my lips started to twitch. I tied the headband around my waist and skipped happily out of the room, not necessarily skipped but you know what I mean. After I made a pleasurable enter back in the classroom, everyone else turned their attention to me again and hears the whispers began to die down. Out of the whole crowd of people sitting in their chairs, I spot my brother looked proud of me for passing.

"Oh my gosh...I knew that you could pass, Misa-chan!" one of the boys shouted across the room. 

The compliment made me feel good, so I replied back."Really? Thank you!"

And now I feel the air getting tensed by one boy smiling to himself of the courage he built to scream it out loud. It made others want to participate, too.

"Uh, Misaki-chan! I think you did pretty well on your exam!" a hand waved abruptly, seeing it was only just Kiba and his small puppy barking to get my attention.

I smiled again. "Why thank you, Kiba-kun. I really appreciate it."

"No, Misa-Misa! I think that you were wonderful like always," Naruto shouts while he gets up on the table.

Trying to back away slowly, I can feel the air is losing its cheerful moment. "That's… That's really thoughtful of you, Naruto-kun. Thank you so much…!"

In a quick second, a pack of boys are starting to get in front of me, screaming their compliments at my face and shoving each other at the same time. I can also hear themselves losing their voice of yelling over people who are trying to shout louder. I see no point of losing voice.

Now I'm becoming aware of how the gap in between us are starting to close slowly, stepping back more and tried to find my way to escape the outraging crowd. I have to let these boys get away from me before they could jump on me. Ryuu saw this and started lose his patience, getting into a stance while gulping down his own saliva. When the boys were about to collide on me, Ryuu, quickly as possible, pushed me out of the away and took my spot where I stood. So the guys tackled him down to the ground, hearing myself gasp and looked at the dog pile on my helpless brother.

"Ryuu?" I called, kneeling next to his head and watched him suffer the weight."Ryuu-kun, are you okay?"

He groaned in approval. His face looked really pale and blue hovering over his head.

"Never better, Misa-chan...You should be careful next time...,"he said, out breath to speak any further.

"Oh sorry,Ryuu. I guess we can get off of you now," said one of the boys on top of him.

So they did while Ryuu did a small growl at them. I helped my brother up by putting a hand on his back while he tries to sit up and coughed. I can't really help myself of thinking about others. My mind is too focused on other people, other than myself. Well, it's just how my brain works. I've always wanted to help people and cheer them up, no matter what happens.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka called from the room.

That just reminds me about Sasuke. Catching him walking down the stairs with his hands shoved in his pockets and his emotionless stare at everyone he sees. The whole class became silent, only to hear a couple of squeals and shrilling voices from other girls. But most of us watched him walked by us in a slow movement.

A tingle sensation caught in between me and him. My body made a sudden flinch as I continue to lock my eyes on him. While he was about to pass me, I caught his eye moved swiftly to his corners. But within a second, he moved his view back towards of the front of classroom. My brother did a glare at him behind his back. I guess he saw him looking at me but I wouldn't worry about that too much since he IS my brother after all. My arms embrace my brother's arm, cutting off his stare at the Uchiha.

"Please Ryuu-kun...," I told him in a soft whisper."He's not worth it."

Ryuu seems to understand my sympathy. He knows that I don't want anything to be much of a problem in between him and Sasuke. He nodded slowly before I helped him up to stand on his feet.

"Why don't you wait for me outside the school, and PLEASE be careful when you're alone, Misa-chan," Ryuu begged, clapping his hands together for me to stay put.

For some strange way, he looked really worried about me so I just plainly smiled, "Don't worry, Ryuu-kun. I'll be fine. I promise."

Watching him nod and smirked."That's good to hear..."

"And don't forget, you need to be careful too with all of those girls chasing after you," I jokingly warned, making my face look silly.

~Outside the academy~

Sitting quietly by a nearby tree that I could possibly have shade on a hot day like this, with a good book in my hands for me to read out of my backpack, knowing that I don't want to get bored while I wait for my brother to come. During when I began to daze off, I heard other people from my class came walking outside of the academy with their new ninja gear. It makes me happy, seeing them with smiles on their faces and gladly know that they were able to make it. I love it when someone is happy.

And now I just saw my one and only brother walking out with his own headband on his sleeve, like Shikamaru's. I closed up my book and stood up for him to come over.

"Hi, Ryuu. How did it go? Did you make as many clones as you expected?"I asked him.

"Well, I only did five so I guess that's pretty high. It came out pretty well too," he replied, rubbing his arm tiredly.

"That's good...I also did five also without knowing that I did."

My mind trailed off by seeing something orange on a swing set. I turned my head to see the blond boy with a sad expression tied to his face. I guess that he didn't get to pass the exam. It must've been very harsh from all of the screaming in the room, all of could tell that he failed. Even I seen people treated him very mean and nasty, but why can't they just be nice to him once? Yes, I know he does break a lot of rules in the village but he's just doing that because he wanted attention from people, people who really acknowledge him.

"Umm, Ryuu-kun?"I turned to my brother, "Would you mind if you can go ahead and start walking home without me?"

"Uh... why? Do you have to do more extra credit after school?"Ryuu asked, wondering if I am.  
I shook my head, "N-No...Something that I want to take care of."

"Oh, okay. Then please catch up when you finish...whatever you're doing, okay?"

I nodded. I watched him walked away from me while I waved 'bye' at him. Then I stopped and turn back my attention to the weeping Kyuubi. It really makes me sad seeing him like this, all alone like that. While I was making my way towards him, I even heard some insults by older people. Taking a deep breath and marched where the hyperactive kid is at.

"Naruto-kun?" my voice spoke of a gentle tone so I wouldn't scare him or catching him off guard.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards at me, confused that why am I here.

"Misaki-chan...? How...Why are you here?" he asked, looking at his gaze began to fall on my headband clinging onto my waist.

"Oh, nothing… I was just worried why you're sitting here by yourself. It looks like that you don't have your goggles with you, and you were hoping that you can get the leaf headband today. But I see that you don't have it with you, am I right?"

He quickly ripped off his gaze on me and glared down the floor.

"Who cares?" he said harshly, letting his blonde hair covering his eyes, "No one cares anyways...They all just kept me locked up in a cage and to continue to disrespect me. That is why that I didn't pass the exam because Iruka-sensei just wouldn't let me pass because I disgust him."

I looked down at him like he is some sad puppy that needs comfort or support, "Naruto...You know that's not true."

"Yes it is!" he burst out.

By his outburst, I looked offended that he could get so angry at me so fast. But did I did something wrong to make him to be upset even more? He noticed this.

"Sorry...,"he apologized, staring down towards another direction. 

"No, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have brought it up because I know it would be a bother to you," I stated. "I know it made you mad at me for talking about things like that." 

"It's not you...,"Naruto mumbled, "You're not the problem. You're just trying to help me out, that's all. It's just..."

The blond boy hissed while he clutches his fists tight and his teeth gritted of rage.

"This exam is the only reason why I came. I thought it can make people get the chance to know me better. This is why I entered to the academy so people could be amazed by my work in school. But look at me...I'm horrible. My grades sucks, my skills are weak, and my personality and the way I act. I HATE for who I am. No one really sees the kind of person I really am. They just keep accusing me of having no parents or families, no relatives at all. I hate it..."

Now that part just came to my head, it's like a ring of bell by his dreadful sentences. No family at all? ...It must be really hard for him to live in a life like this. Naruto wanted people to believe in him, to see what he really is.

"Like, I mean...no one really cares about me," he continued."There's no other way for me to make that to change. It's still going to be the same thing like before. I wanted to pass...I wanted to become a ninja like everyone else here, including you. No matter how much I try, I'll always end up being the kid who gets held back for another year. I wanted to be more like everyone else. There is no other reason for me to live, do I, Misaki-chan?"

My ears were wide opened and listened carefully of Naruto's way to say those things about him. Just watching him drowning himself in sorrow reminded me of a particular someone. She wanted to become a ninja when she was little but I don't think she ever became one. So this is what it feels like to fail at something that you really want to complete.

"But Naruto..." allowing another soft whisper, I added some sympathy to the tone. "There is a reason for you to live."

The Kyuubi had his head jolt and looked back at me, watching me smiling down at him as if I hadn't heard a single negative thought.

"If you really wanted to become a ninja, then don't stop trying. Don't give up whatever it takes. Instead of dreaming about yourself to become another person, don't you think about the greatest things that YOU had in your life and a goal that you've always want to achieve. Don't give up now...because there is a chance for you to become a ninja, a strong one that had ever lived. My mom once told me to make things better in life. Shutting it down, it won't help anything of being yourself and knowing the real thing about you. If there is a problem with everyone to judge you, just ignore it because...you know who you are. Just don't listen to what everyone said about you because...I know that you're not the kind of person who is really annoying to others. To me, I think you're a great person to meet Naruto..."

A light crimson colored his cheeks, at the fact of me of saying things like that to him. His gentle blue eyes softened, looking down at the ground as I start imagining my mom's image of the time when she shared this kind of information to me.

"So please...You are an amazing person. Ignoring the fact that everyone really hates you but...I don't hate you, Naruto...I really like you and I would be happier to become your friend because...that's the reason for you to live. People like me would want to know you more. If you can believe that, then don't worry about the bad things of what happened to you because that will change."

My eyes see Naruto's lips cracked a smile, and his look became more cheerful and delight. He did his ordinary goofy grin at me without showing sense of sadness on his expression.

"Misaki-chan...Those were the first words that anyone would have said to me. It makes me feel so warm inside...,"Naruto's voice became soft while he placed his hand on his chest," And I don't mind of being your friend. But then again, you're the first person who ever said such ummm...great things to me! Believe it!"

I once stared at him, waiting if he had anything else to say. But then my lips smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

Now that Naruto is back to being himself and being so energetic after the things that I must've said to him. Well, not exactly great. It couldn't be that amazing of me to say some dumb things out my mouth but at least it made him happy.

~Please Review~


End file.
